dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 19
Antagonists: * Dmitri, Resbian assassin * Manos, Resbian assassin Other Characters: * young man | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 17" | Synopsis2 = Spike and Pincus and their friend check out of the inn, advising the innkeeper to wait an hour before untying the two thugs left behind in the room. Meanwhile the thugs' boss, Count Alex, decides that these bunglers just aren't up to the job, hops in his big sedan, and drives to Patrania's capital, where he confers with a sinister ruffian called Ruppo. Alex tells Ruppo, to his great surprise, that it's now time for Ruppo to kidnap the king. That evening Ruppo sneaks onto the royal palace grounds, and uses a secret entrance into the castle. Inside, Prince Philip, the Boy King, and his servants are unaware of the approaching danger. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * sailor (not yet named) * Philip of Patrania ** his butler Antagonists: * Count Alex (named for 1st time) ** his henchmen * Ruppo, Alex's associate Locations: * Vehicles: * Count Alex's powerful sedan | Writer3_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer3_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle3 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 8" | Synopsis3 = The very distressed knocker at D'Artagnan's door introduces himself, he is Bonacieux, a mercer, and he has a dangerous secret. His wife Constance is the Queen's milliner, and she has been abducted. As he describes the suspect, D'Artagnan recognizes him as his personal adversary from the encounter in Meung. It's the Comte de Rochefort, though neither of them names him. The Mercer offers D'Artagnan money for his help in this matter; D'Artagnan talks it over with his friends. They are interrupted by the mercer, who has left the house but now returns in a panic, crying for help! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters * Bonacieux, a mercer * Constance Bonacieux, a milliner Antagonists: * Locations: * , the | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle5 = Dr. Occult: "The Life Ray, Part 2" | Synopsis5 = With Doctor Occult still asleep, at the last moment, the deranged mental patient deflects his deadly stab, then collapses, dying, across Occult. He croaks out "The Ray of Life!" then dies. Outside Occult's house, the mysterious stranger snarls and flees into the night. The next evening, Rose Psychic shows up at Occult's door, and instructs him to take her out to a night club. From a nearby table, an unmoving man seems to stare intently at Doc and Rose, for a long time; when Occult steps over to ask him about it, he finds that the man is dead, and a doctor confirms that he has been dead for months! | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * , the Ghost Detective Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * raving patient * doctor Locations: * Occult's Laboratory / Mansion * Night Club | Writer6_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler6_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker6_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle6 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 1" | Synopsis6 = Captain Chevigny's detachment returns to their main fort, El Harib, with the captured Ali Ben Saad, and the rescued Lynn Harding. In Chevigny's office, smoking cigarettes, he and Wing Brady discuss strategy. The Arabs they've been contending with are armed with machine guns and gas bombs, modern weaponry to which they would have no legal access. Chevigny believes these weapons are being smuggled into Algeria via Tunis, where, coincidentally, Lynn Harding's British father will be arriving to take Lynn back to Europe. Wing Brady's next assignment, therefore, is to accompany Miss Harding to Tunis. He does; they uneventfully arrive at the Hotel Domerich. Meanwhile aboard a ship just outside the port of Tunis, a sailor releases a carrier pigeon. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * supporting Characters: * Lynn Harding * ** Captain Chevigny * Mr. Harding Antagonists: * Ali Ben Saad * smuggling ship crew Locations: * ** El Harib, Foreign Legion Fort ** ** *** Hotel Domerich | Writer8_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler8_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker8_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle8 = Pep Morgan: "Fishing" | Synopsis8 = Pep Morgan sneaks out of the house to go fishing on a school day. His dad catches him and bawls him out for it, but an hour later he sneaks out again. While fishing he again meets up with his dad who has also gone fishing. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Morgan Locations: * Riverdale | StoryTitle9 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 18" | Synopsis9 = Maurice de Bracy stalks into Prince John's banquet, bloody and ragged. He has bad news about Front-de-Bouef, and about King Richard's return. Prince John's Counselor, Fitzurse, and some attendants, ride forth to find and imprison Richard. His spy master, Hugh Bardon, is ordered to keep a close watch on de Bracy. Elsewhere, Isaac of York rides alone into a small market town, to petition Beaumanoir for the release of Rebecca. Beaumanoir is incensed by the Prior of Amory's letter, and decides that Rebecca should be put on trial for witchcraft! | Writer9_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer9_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler9_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker9_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing9 = Antagonists: * * Maurice de Bracy * Prince John's advisor Waldemar Fitzurse ** his men at arms * Hugh Bardon * Lucas de Beaumanoir, Grand-Master of the Templars Other Characters: * Isaac of York Locations: * | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle10 = Sea Gold: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 17" | Synopsis10 = :The mutineers from the Ariel, in the commandeered derelict ship Starlight, had reached a South Sea island and were taking on water and other provisions. Second Mate Tyner wanted to spend some time there, and make repairs to the ship; Liverpool Johnny disliked the idea and wanted to move on because the Navy was after them. Just that quick, there was yet another schism, and opposing factions of mutineers were conspiring against each other. Young Grim ended up on Liverpool's side, mainly to save his neck. :When the shooting finally broke out, the crew were at sea. Tyner was killed in the first volley, but Nubbins hung on. Then a strange looking ship hove into view. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * (narration only) Antagonists: * Mr. Tyner, Second Mate * Liverpool Johnny, * Mr. Nubbins, Third Mate Locations: * South Sea Lagoon Island * South Seas, open ocean Vehicles: * 3-masted, square-rigged, packet ship "Ariel" * 2-masted, square-rigged, derelict ship "Starlight" | Writer11_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler11_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker11_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle11 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 19" | Synopsis11 = Dr. Bonfils successfully completes the operation. Fang Gow's gunmen say that Bonfils and Le Grand must remain there for two or three days, to ensure that Fang Gow recovers completely; they are both very offended at this outrage. Barry O'Neill meanwhile has found the Chinese mastermind's hide-out by following Le Grand earlier. He disguises himself as a very tall Chinese hatchetman, and inspects the cemetery for clues. He finds a hidden airplane in an adjoining field, but then he steps into an open access pit and falls into a tunnel. A guard runs to investigate, Barry takes out the guard, then he finds the well-guarded room holding Le Grand, Jean, and Dr. Bonfils. There is some commotion in the room, and Bonfils' patient may be having some complications. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils Locations: * ** St. Michel Cemetery | Writer12_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler12_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker12_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle12 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 8" | Synopsis12 = Brad, Kardos, and their five remaining followers work out their next move. Hardy figures out that the hag, Helgar, was an informant, and decides that she's going to be his pathway to reaching King Marius. They split up; Hardy and Kardos head for Helga's quarters, in a tower above the prison, while the five others go to the waterfront, to secure some transportation. To reach the prison, Brad decides to take a shortcut thru the forest, but the forest is very dense, and well-filled with giant snakes and other hostile wildlife. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Other Characters: * Five battle survivors Antagonists: * Monarch Marius ** Grey Men Locations: * ** City of the Grey People ** Grey Forest ** Great Grey Sea ** Grey Plateau ** Grey Mountains | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 11" | Synopsis13 = By the time Agent Malvern has regained his senses, Ed and Jake have caught up to him, Carter and Dawkins have long since flown away, but Mully and the other hood are still Malvern's prisoners. Malvern beats some information out of them. Meanwhile Dawkins and Carter, in Dawkins' seaplane, arrive at a dock on the North River, and board a tramp steamer, owned by Dawkins. Dawkins tells Carter about his current plan, to move another cargo ship, loaded with contraband and quarantined in the Lower Bay, up the river. Soon a tugboat comes alongside the freighter and Captain Wilson, the harbor pilot, boards, along with Jim Blake, a Revenue Agent. Except it's not Jim Blake, as the contraband ship's captain suddenly notices. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Antagonists: * Slick Carter * Mully * 3rd hood * Mr. Dawkins, railroad & shipping executive * fake Jim Blake, revenue agent imposter * Captain Smith, smuggler commander Other Characters: * Agent Malvern * Captain Wilson, harbor pilot Locations: * North River ** waterfront Vehicles: * Dawkins' sea-biplane * Dawkins' tramp cargo ship * smuggling cargo ship * harbor tug boat | Writer15_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler15_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker15_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle15 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 5" | Synopsis15 = Mark Marson and Sgt. Montague are electro-magnetically clamped to a wall in a dungeon under the Red People's hide-out in Ciralia, on planet Ciro. Two of Sarno's hench slaves, wearing thick rubber gloves, pry Mark and Monty loose from the wall and apply manacles, then drag them away, into a high-speed elevator, and up to the top of the tower. In a luxurious suite behind a guarded door is Sarno, Monarch of the Red Planet, lounging on a divan with a sword across his lap. Elsewhere in the same complex is a laboratory, in which Sarno's scientist Lordi is preparing to biologically transform Gail Hillary into a Red Person. Sarno reveals this to Marson and Montague via his Tellamirror system, and describes the transformation. Her skin would be recolored red, and her lungs would be adjusted to breathe the dual air of the two planets. Marson proposes a deal. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague * Gail Hillary Antagonists: * Monarch Sarno ** Lordi, Chief of the Laboratories ** General Harjes *** many minions Other Characters: * Professor Hillary Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** City of Ciralia *** Inter-Planetary Police HQ *** nearby tower (Red People Hideout) *** North River * ** Palace of Sarno Items: * Plans for Professor Hillary's Giant Sun Ray Cannon * I-P Police Electro-Ray Pistols & hand grenades * Sarno's Spaceaphone communications system ** Tellamirror system * Sarno's Gripping Ray Vehicles: * Marson's Super Giro Car * other giro cars | Writer16_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler16_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker16_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle16 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 16" | Synopsis16 = Drifting down a river in Africa, with a boatload of slaves, under the supervision of Mr. Haggen, Jack Dewey bides his time. Their course downstream brings them through Leopard Men country again, and Chief Bango has set an ambush. In a brief skirmish, the Leopard Men capture almost all of the slaves, and Jack, leaving Haggen adrift on his scow, alone. But he gets to the riverbank and hikes inland, looking to rescue Jack. These Leopard Men are a human sacrifice cult, and have been stealing slaves from Haggen for years. Bango and his medicine man decide to sacrifice Jack right away, but meanwhile Jack has been left in the prisoner hut, unsupervised, and is putting together his escape plan. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Haggen, slave broker ** two black pole-men * Chief Bango * Medicine Man ** Leopard Men Other Characters: * African Slaves Vehicles: * Haggen's pole-powered river scow Era: * Locations: * Western Coastal | Writer17_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle17= Bob Merritt: "Alaskan Adventure, Part 5" | Synopsis17 = Escaping from Monk Morton's gunmen, young Saunders scrambles thru a crevasse and into a tunnel, opening out into a wider cave then closing down to a narrower tunnel again, then into a huge squared-off chamber. Within is a streangely-garbed Oriental priest, soon joined by several more, entering thru a curtained doorway and carrying bodies on stretchers. The bodies are thrown onto a bonfire. When they all leave, Saunders sneaks across the large room and enters the curtained doorway, where he is caught, by robed Asiatic gunmen, then conducted thru another large chamber, where gold is being mined from the rock walls, then into yet another room, where they get ready to chop off his head. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Saunders (youngest) Antagonists: * Asiatic Priests and Miners Locations * ** Alaskan Rockies | Writer19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle19 = Little Linda: "Kidnaped, Part 4" | Synopsis19 = Ned Flint is rushed into the Emergency Room for the bullet wounds he got in the rescue of Little Linda from the kidnappers. Linda haunts the waiting room and pesters hospital workers for information but there isn't any yet. Old Silas Flint hears about it and hurries down to the hospital; he and Linda hang out and wait for news. Meanwhile Watson the G-man is on the phone to his boss in Washington, D.C., lobbying to get Ned recruited into the G-men. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Silas Flint * Ned Flint Other Characters: * Watson, G-Man * Chief at G-Man Headquarters Locations: * Hillsboro * | Writer20_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler20_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker20_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle20 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 7" | Synopsis20 = Tom, Jack, and Harry are rafting down the Gumt River toward Portown. Two lowlifes, Minky and Tatters, have recognized the Bradley Boys, and race to town to alert the sheriff, hoping to collect the reward ($1000) posted for them. The boys land their raft on the river's bank and hike over a ridge, for several hours, to reach a point from which they can see their house. Meanwhile in town, the sheriff figures out that the third guy must be Harry Matson, fugitive. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Harry Matson * Sheriff Antagonists: * Minky * Tatters Locations: * Old Jug Mountain * Gumt River * Portown | Writer21_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler21_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker21_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle21 = Magic Crystal of History: "Hengist, Horsa, King Vortigern, King Ethelbert" | Synopsis21 = Bobby and Binks observe the post-Roman tribal wars of Britain. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer22_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler22_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker22_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle22 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 2" | Synopsis22 = Jack Woods walks in to Val Stanton's Saloon, looking for a job, when he has a bit of luck: at that moment Stanton is cheating at cards and an irate rancher reacts by reaching for his pistol. Jack jumps on the rancher and knocks the gun from his hand, probably saving Stanton's life. Stanton hires him on as a ranch hand. Later Jack catches up to the rancher, Hines, who wants nothing to do with him. Jack swears him to secrecy then pulls a tin badge out of his pocket; Jack is a ! | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Widow Harkins * Rancher Hines Antagonists: * Val Stanton ** two assistants Locations: * Red Hill, , ** Stanton's Saloon | Writer24_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler24_1 = Sven Elven | Inker24_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle24 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 8" | Synopsis24 = On Moraga Island, at night, Jeff Roberts, Gregory Roberts, and Captain Dennis are fleeing from a crew of mutineers, thru the dense brush. The mutineers are carrying torches, which is more helpful for the hunted than for the hunters. The three men are surprised to meet up with a fourth, the "unseen gunman" from their earlier encounter. The old man leads them to a shallow cave, just as a violent tropical storm starts to roll over the island. The old man has a telescope, and he spots a ship on the horizon. This vessel is brutally scourged by this storm; half the crew is dead, and it's time for the captain and his daughter to abandon the ship. The four men in the shallow cave near the beach watch throughout the night as the ship struggles and founders. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis * unseen gunman * arriving ship's captain * his daughter Antagonists: * mutineers: First Mate, Pedro, others Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship * another 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle26 = Radio Squad: "Dan Bowers, Part 3" | Synopsis26 = Court day approaches, and his fellow cops are pessimistic about Sandy's chances of taking down Bowers. Amos Twist is a co-defendant but is permitted by the judge to present a joint defense for himself and Dan Bowers. Twist denies Kean's entire testimony and calls in his surprise star witness, Jimmy Trent, Kean's own partner, and Jimmy does some pretty severe perjury. Who will be believed? Soon the jury files back into the room. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Jimmy Trent, Kean's partner * Chief Antagonists: * Dan Bowers * Amos Twist, Bowers' lawyer Other Characters: * many dubious cops Locations: * ** Courthouse Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 7". * Last issue for Along the Main Line by Tom Cooper. Story breaks off in mid-cliff-hanger. * At the end of last issue's episode of Brad Hardy, there were three survivors of Brad's dungeon army. At the start of this issue's episode, there are five. * Doctor Occult: ** Rose Psychic was last seen in . ** Per page 2, panel 2, Rose Psychic smokes cigarettes. * First issue for "Hap the Sap", by Pete De Angelo. * Last issue for Sea Gold / In The Wake Of The Wander / Captain Grim by Tom Cooper. Story breaks off in mid-cliff-hanger. * In Mark Marson of the Inter-Planetary Police, the villain King Sarno was introduced in , speaking from his palace on the Red Planet. This issue he's on Planet Ciro. So Captain Waldo's theory, (also in M.F.C.#16), about how there's been not enough time for interplanetary travel to take place, is wrong. * Last issue for Midshipman Dewey by Tom Cooper. Story breaks off in mid-cliff-hanger. * This issue, Pelion and Ossa is absent, but it returns next issue. * Wing Brady smokes cigarettes. * Also featured in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Russell Cole ** American Indian Chiefs: "Cheyenne Chief Yellow Hand" by Richard Speed ** "Fun Club" (promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** It's A Fact! by Vincent Sullivan ** Just Jokes (one-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** Just Suppose: "Admiral Dewey at Manila Bay", (hypothetical history scenario) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. If one day's events had gone a different way, World War I could have started in 1898. ** Loonies (one-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Party Page" (text article) by Monica MacClane ** Pincus by Vincent Sullivan ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole ** Spike Spalding In The Movies (cut-out / flip-book) by Vincent Sullivan and F. Little ** Straight From Hollywood by Laidlaw ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Patrick ** Thrilling True Stories, by Richard B. Speed & Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances